


【佐拉阿斯】荒芜之色

by xgailehysleysgak



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgailehysleysgak/pseuds/xgailehysleysgak
Summary: 我也不太清楚究竟写了个啥。半夜无聊产物√仔细想想好久没有搞过佐拉阿斯了，再给tag加个参与数吧。时间线大概就是精灵转生结束以后，随便挑一个平和时光吧，虽然并没有那个时间，但是请无视，或者当一个平行世界也可。并不会写战斗，所以我就不写了。以佐拉的心理活动为主，我想了想还是让他取了面罩，取了面罩后究竟啥样我不知道，你们自己脑吧。人物OOC预警，擅自加上了一些自己对人物的理解，所以比较我流，十分抱歉。是垃圾车，有10000+字，慎入。
Relationships: Asta/Zora Ideale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【佐拉阿斯】荒芜之色

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不太清楚究竟写了个啥。
> 
> 半夜无聊产物√
> 
> 仔细想想好久没有搞过佐拉阿斯了，再给tag加个参与数吧。
> 
> 时间线大概就是精灵转生结束以后，随便挑一个平和时光吧，虽然并没有那个时间，但是请无视，或者当一个平行世界也可。
> 
> 并不会写战斗，所以我就不写了。以佐拉的心理活动为主，我想了想还是让他取了面罩，取了面罩后究竟啥样我不知道，你们自己脑吧。人物OOC预警，擅自加上了一些自己对人物的理解，所以比较我流，十分抱歉。
> 
> 是垃圾车，有10000+字，慎入。

佐拉躺在崩塌的建筑之上，身边是那个让他咬牙切齿的臭小鬼。

“白痴。”他听见自己嗤笑道，但他也不清楚，自己究竟骂的是那个小矮子，还是什么。

佐拉回到黑色暴牛团了，说是回，也不尽然，毕竟这是他第一次穿上这身斗篷，正式踏入这个建筑……或者说，刚踏进来半只脚，就砸来了一个火球。

佐拉没想过这时候还会有敌袭，但是常年的习惯让他不自觉地在身上设下了陷阱魔法，于是此刻他没来得及阻止，就看见陷阱魔法发动，一个比刚才巨大两倍的火球直冲冲地返回去，并且冲破墙壁飞向天边了。

“喂，我说过吧。不要破坏建筑，你想好怎么死了吗？”自己团长的声音传来，佐拉的额边有一滴冷汗掉落，佐拉·伊德阿尔，人生第一次对自己的决定产生了强烈的怀疑。

事实证明佐拉确实和黑色暴牛可能八字不太合，看着旁边那个热血的不良，他简直想一脚踹开他。天知道任务里这个混蛋捣了多少乱啊，明明是十分完美的潜入计划，结果在临门一脚这混蛋不知道听见了什么，扯着别人的衣领就揍了上去。

“所以说你们都是白痴吗？”终于在乱成一锅粥的局面中草率完成了任务，佐拉不禁扶额叹息道。玛格那一听就火了，手里升腾起火来，“你说谁白痴呢，要打一架吗？！”

“我们可是在任务里啊，就算你听见了什么，之后去报复不行吗？你要知道，你倒是爽了，要是你任务失败了，这次的委托对象可禁不起那些人的折腾啊。你不可以动动你那个脑子吗？”佐拉任由玛格那扯住他的衣领，面无表情地继续说着，最后还用手指了指自己的脑袋，恶意满满地对着玛格那笑了一下。

玛格那愣了一下，佐拉顺势拍开了玛格那的手，提着任务目标走了。玛格那也跟了上去，在旁边略微有点不好意思地说道：“什么嘛，你原来真的和阿斯塔说的一样，是个毒舌的好人啊。”

佐拉听见这话，眉毛一挑。“那个臭矮子吗？我可不是什么好人。”玛格那摸了摸下巴，作思考状说道：“说起来阿斯塔最近很努力啊，不停地训练，自从上次的战斗以后就没有歇息过了啊。”

很努力吗。佐拉想起之前在白夜魔眼的老巢，那个臭小子救那个王族时眼里坚定的光。“佐拉，我一定会回来的，我们约好了。”似是想起什么，佐拉笑着附和道：“是很努力啊。”

阿斯塔在森林里挥舞着大剑，汗一滴滴地顺着脸颊流下，最后滴落在地。“还不够，还不够，这样子可不行。”

“喂，我说。你就一天到晚这么挥剑，也不腻啊。”阿斯塔听见声音后，转过头来。佐拉正靠在树干上，戏谑地望着他。

“哟，佐拉。最近感觉怎么样啊，大家是不是超绝赞啊。”“切，一群白痴，糟糕透了。”“啊？大家明明超好的，所以说你交不到朋友啊，佐拉。”

听见最后一句话，佐拉莫名烦躁起来，他走到阿斯塔身边，一下子揽住了阿斯塔的肩膀。好小一个。他在心里默默想着，面上却是看好戏的恶劣笑容。

“我没有朋友？带你去见识见识。”佐拉故意带着情色趣味地在他耳边吹了一口气，阿斯塔却只是摇了摇头，“我今天的训练还没有完成呢。”

这小子。“你这样子进步太慢了。”“哈。”“我有一个更快的方法，你要不要来？”“什，什么方法。”上钩了，躲藏在面罩后面的嘴勾起了一个得逞的笑容。

“走吧，反正今天也是休息不是吗。”

阿斯塔以前只看见哈吉村的人们，他们大多作息十分规律，每天也忙着自家的田地，偶尔酒馆里会有一些大人在里面谈天论地，喝的醉红着脸，后来来到王都之后倒是见识了不少，也在黑市里看见过一些交易，但阿斯塔从来没有看见过眼前的这一幕。

在昏暗的地下，延伸出一条小道，周围的人们十分安静，他们分散地坐在各个小桌，大多用斗篷拢住了全身，有一些还戴着面具，形色各异，但不论是谁都有一个特点，那就是不能看出那个人的任何信息，这个地方透露着神秘的气息。

此刻穿着魔法骑士团斗篷的阿斯塔和佐拉就像是两个异类，阿斯塔疑惑地看向佐拉，佐拉什么也没说，只是把阿斯塔带着往那条小道走去。周围的打量的目光越来越多了，阿斯塔天生对这些格外敏感，他的手动了一下，准备把剑拿出来。

“什么也不用做，跟着我走就是。”佐拉先一步察觉到了他的动作，沉声说道。阿斯塔想了一下，还是把手放下，只是全身依旧是戒备的状态。真是较真的一个小鬼啊。佐拉见到这一幕不禁笑了。

走入通道以后，周围越来越黑，在昏暗的环境下视觉便会减弱，与之相同的就是其他的感知越发敏锐，阿斯塔的耳朵动了动，他似乎听见远处传来的嘈杂声，心里的疑惑越来越多，但在此刻沉闷的气氛下，即使是粗大条的阿斯塔也觉得不是个说话的好时机。

终于到了尽头，阿斯塔确定了自己听见的嘈杂声并不是什么幻觉。这里就像是在进行着什么狂欢，周围的人似乎在盯着一块屏幕，时不时传来叫骂声，还有一些人坐在小角落，依旧是什么也看不出。  
“哟，佐拉。你小子来了啊。嘿，你这身行头是怎么回事，难道又打劫了哪个魔法骑士团的人吗？”坐在吧台的男人正在兴致勃勃地看着那边那些争吵的人，此刻看到佐拉，懒洋洋地打了一个招呼，他把视线转向阿斯塔，眼中的兴味更浓了一些，“这不是之前那星果祭上的两个新人之一吗？你把他拐来了？不赖啊你小子。”

佐拉咧开嘴，阿斯塔发现此时的佐拉与平日看到的都不一样，就像蒙上了一层阴影一样，让人感到不安，或者说，不真实。“嘿，带这小子来玩玩，喂，让他也参加吧，那个。”  
男人的脸色一下子严肃了，佐拉依旧是那副笑嘻嘻的模样。

“你认真的？”佐拉耸了耸肩，“我难道看起来像在开玩笑吗？”男人盯着佐拉看了半晌，佐拉神色不变，拉着满头雾水的阿斯塔坐了下来。阿斯塔一下子陷入软绵绵的沙发之中，长时间的绷紧一下子陷入这种软绵之中让他感到不安，于是他又坐起身准备挺直脊背。佐拉一把抓住阿斯塔，把他又拉了回来。

“放松点，小鬼。你不是想变强吗？看见那个屏幕了吗，他们在看的是决斗，你知道是什么决斗吗？那种要么死，要么认输的决斗哦。那里面也有一些有趣的人，你要不要去试试？”佐拉略带着调笑，事实上他也不知道自己今天究竟在干什么，脑袋发热的把一个未成年的小鬼带到这种来，简直就像，为了证明什么一样。

笑死人了。似乎连自己都被自己脑中这个愚蠢的想法给笑到，佐拉面上也毫不掩饰地笑出了声，阿斯塔认真地看向那边的屏幕，似乎确实能看见屏幕中放映着激烈的战斗，他双拳握紧。“那里面有很多强者吗？”听见阿斯塔的问号，佐拉知道这小子九成会答应了。

“啊，是有很多有趣的人。”“好。”阿斯塔一口应下。旁边的男人在两人一问一答之间脸色铁青了。“喂，佐拉，我跟你多少年交情了，你今天是来找茬的？”佐拉不在意地翘起二郎腿，环臂好整以暇地看着男人：“我只是带着这个小鬼来玩玩而已，放心，什么也不会发生。”  
“你说的。”佐拉挑了挑眉表示肯定，旁边开出了一个小门。“进去吧，臭小鬼，你自己好好玩吧，我就在这儿看着。”阿斯塔站起身，他笑着对佐拉说：“谢谢你啊，佐拉，你可真是个好人。”说完他就走了进去，也不管背后的佐拉表情如何复杂。

“哈哈哈，佐拉，你居然也有被叫好人的一天啊。那个小鬼恐怕是不知道吧，你这些年的名声。你究竟在他那里扮演了一个什么样子的角色啊哈哈哈哈哈。”男人忍不住笑了出来，刚才的郁闷似乎也一扫而空。

“谁知道啊。”什么角色吗。佐拉不置可否地笑了笑。

阿斯塔已经进入场地里了，周围传来的狂呼声让他害羞地摸了摸脑袋，在这个场地是显得这么格格不入。此刻另一边的也进入了场地，那是一个看起来并不是很强状的男人，面色十分阴郁，他盯着阿斯塔的眼神让阿斯塔十分不适应。

佐拉看向屏幕，刚刚不太美妙的心情终于因为这个提起了兴趣。“是他啊。”“毕竟是来的一个新人吗，这个人可是待新人很有一手的。”男人在一边不怀好意地试探着，他和佐拉确实是很多年的交情了，但在这个地方，昏暗的房间里，什么都有可能发生不是吗？  
他可不会相信，那个厌恶王族，更鄙视那群为王族服务的魔法骑士，乐于制造混乱的佐拉会忽然有什么好心。  
“是嘛……”佐拉的面罩总是拉开了一个很大的弧度，尖利的獠牙显露着，有着野兽的笑容，男人却忽然很想知道，这个人面罩下此刻是什么表情。

事实上佐拉确实在笑，他看着阿斯塔一步一步踏入对面那个男人的陷阱里，看着阿斯塔友好地和那人交谈着，也没有错过那个男人背后的手不断酝酿着的魔法。真是好骗啊，你看看，讲求伙伴的信任，最后就会这样呢。佐拉忽然想到王选时这小子破坏了自己的陷阱之后，转过头笑着说的话，真是麻烦。

佐拉始终想不通他究竟在干什么，好好地在那个一团糟的魔法骑士团里待着，更便于狩猎那群渣滓，不是这样就好了吗，自己今天却是兴致来了，也罢，就当是教那个小鬼上一堂课吧。看着那个男人终于对阿斯塔发动了魔法，阿斯塔惊讶的眼神，佐拉的笑容扩大了几分。

看，这就是轻信别人的下场。不要相信这些人，也不要相信把你带到这个地方的人，佐拉·伊德阿尔可不是什么好人，他只是一个卑劣的陷阱制造者而已。在观看者们的倒喝声中，佐拉张开了面罩的獠牙。

“什么嘛，你不想和我做朋友的啊。”阿斯塔面色平静地看着对面的男人，他双手握住大剑，摆出了战斗的架势，场地上又多了些许血迹。阿斯塔并没有伤很重，男人也不想让他受太重的伤，毕竟他的意愿可是让阿斯塔有更多的反应。

“这就是佐拉说的有趣的人啊，不过他和你完全不一样啊，不知道佐拉为什么会觉得你有趣。”阿斯塔看着男人，神色严肃起来。佐拉看着屏幕，喧闹声让他听不见声音，但透过口型他却看见了阿斯塔所说的“佐拉”两个字。  
他的心头一跳，这小子说了什么。

阿斯塔看着对面，那里已经没人了，刚刚的那个人已经被击飞下台，他看了几秒，转头看向一个空无一物的方向，摸着头笑着说了几句话，然后转头继续看着对面进入擂台的入口，再次进入了战斗戒备状态。佐拉瞳孔一缩，刚才阿斯塔往的方向，是魔法监视的隐藏处。

巧合吗？不对，那小子可以感知气，一定是看到了吧。佐拉忽然想起自己在阿斯塔进去之前所说的，自己会在这儿看着。所以那话，是给自己说的吧，他就确信自己一定会看着吗，如此无聊的战斗。那个男人的陷阱简直低劣，佐拉想，要是自己，肯定不会这样，他会……

他会怎么样来着？佐拉脑中一片空白，自己那个精于计算的大脑在此刻忽然停运了一样，他只能目不转睛地盯着屏幕，看着阿斯塔不停地挥舞着手中的剑，向对面的敌人冲去，横冲直撞，简直毫无战术可言，可他就这么打败了一个又一个的人，身上的伤势也越来越重。

“喂，佐拉。你说过不会有什么的吧，这不是砸我场子了吗。”身旁男人的表情也从刚开始的兴致勃勃变的阴沉，佐拉点了点头，站起身。男人下意识地往后退了一点，他的魔法并不适合战斗，以及长时间的相处让他对佐拉也产生了深深的忌惮，此刻他下意识地做出了这个举动。  
“开门吧，让我进去。”佐拉淡淡地瞥了一眼屏幕上握着大剑准备开始下一场战斗的阿斯塔，他可没有错过刚才战斗中阿斯塔的失误，以及此刻手略微的颤抖。已经是极限了吧，不，早就超越自己给他设定的极限了，这个小子，带着和恶魔战斗受的伤，已经超负荷了吧。

事实上阿斯塔确实快支撑不住了，他的眼前也是一片模糊，但是他依旧稳稳地站着。“还没完，还没完呢！”对面的石门打开了，阿斯塔又握紧了剑，冲了过去，下一秒他的脚边一个陷阱发动，并没有制止阿斯塔，但是阿斯塔却停止了动作。

“佐拉？”  
“臭矮子，走了。今天已经没有人了。”  
“啊？可是完全不够啊，我还没有变得很强，我已经感觉到我可以超越极限的……”  
“走了，下次再陪你来，很晚了。”  
阿斯塔收回了剑，意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，跟着佐拉走了出去。“说起来佐拉，你骗我啊。根本没有什么有趣的人，不过确实有几个强的。唉？这是哪儿，周围都没有人了唉？”

阿斯塔一边巴拉巴拉地跟佐拉说着话，就这么跟着他走，再回过神来，却发现走到一个陌生的地方，这里四处都是树林笼罩，暗夜中的森林也变得恐怖。“我们不回暴牛吗？”

佐拉继续往深处走去，头也不回地回答道：“你身上的伤，一看就是和别人打斗造成的，魔法骑士团团员私下不可以打斗，要是这样回去，你大概也别想继续当魔法骑士了，我在这儿有个隐蔽的地方，可以暂时给你处理伤口。”

“啊！谢谢你啊，佐拉！”身后传来阿斯塔充满感激的声音，佐拉只是轻啧一声，不予回应。片刻之后，佐拉停下了脚步，跟着的阿斯塔朝前面望去，那是一个小屋，孤零零地矗立在树木之间，高大的枝叶遮掩，以及这样的深处，确实很难发现。

“这里我布下很多陷阱魔法，你小子可别到处乱走。”阿斯塔又进入了星星眼的模式：“哦哦哦！不愧是佐拉，这么谨慎！！”“啧。”

阿斯塔跟着佐拉进入了小屋，这个地方很空荡，就只有一张床，然后就什么也没有了。床头摆着一个医药箱，在治疗基本都用魔法的时代，这个东西是很少能看到了，阿斯塔疑惑地看着佐拉，后者沉默地走到床前，使用魔法解除了自己最后一道陷阱，当然第二天他又会加上去。

“想杀我的人太多了，我可不敢让那些人来给我治疗，还是自己保险一点。”“可是我又没有做什么。”阿斯塔疑惑的声音传来，佐拉正在打开医药箱的手一顿，然后若无其事地继续拿出伤药。

“衣服脱了吧。”说着佐拉转过头来，却发现阿斯塔已经坐在床上，赤裸着上身，正正经地看着自己。“拜托你啦，佐拉！”被阿斯塔的声音震了震耳膜，佐拉表示习惯地无语，然后拿着药往阿斯塔地伤口处抹去。

冰凉的触感让阿斯塔的不禁抖了一抖，佐拉的手指似乎和药膏一样冰冷，完全无法为阿斯塔带来暖意，但是没过一会儿伤口处就开始隐隐发热。从小只需要修女莉莉一个治愈魔法的阿斯塔从来没有感受过这样新奇的体验，这第一次倒是让他有一些好奇。

他低着头，看向正在给自己抹药的佐拉，此刻的佐拉虽然面罩上依旧还是一个大大的弧度，但是佐拉的神色却是无比的认真。阿斯塔看了一会儿，忽然笑着说：“嘿，佐拉果然还是关心伙伴的嘛。你这个混蛋帅哥面罩真不错啊。”

佐拉的手一抖，不小心按在阿斯塔的伤口上了，阿斯塔闷哼一声，就再也没有发出声音了。“啊，抱歉抱歉，刚刚你说什么。”佐拉漫不经心地说着，继续涂抹着伤口，刚才阿斯塔和一个使用飞剑的人战斗了，身上多了不少细碎的小伤口，处理起来很麻烦。

“啊，没事。我可是锻炼了很久的人，完全不会怕痛！！！我说，你这个面罩帅哥果然还是关心伙伴……唔。”阿斯塔再次重复，却被打断了，佐拉又按在了伤口上，阿斯塔怒了，一下子弹起来，凑到佐拉身边，两个人的距离此刻无限接近。“你就是故意的吧！”

佐拉一下子笑出声，甚至连肩膀都在颤抖。“噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈，臭矮子你才发现啊，你真的是个白痴。”看见阿斯塔更加炸毛的表情，佐拉接着说道，“关心伙伴？”佐拉挑翻身将阿斯塔压住，阿斯塔迷惑地看着佐拉。

“你觉得我是伙伴？”佐拉现在觉得自己心里就像有火烧着，也不知道自己究竟在想什么，不对劲了。自从遇见这个小矮子，一切都不对劲了，佐拉按住阿斯塔的双手，顺势一个魔法便附加在阿斯塔被压制的双手上。

这是对之前紫鲸的副团长使用过的，不过此时一瞬间的事情，并不能那么强力，但是将经历了很多战斗，体力几乎消耗殆尽的阿斯塔压制住还是可以的，阿斯塔似乎也感觉不太对劲，却挣脱无能。“佐拉？”

“别动，小鬼。”佐拉的声音此刻比平时略微低沉几分，深蓝的眼眸直勾勾地盯着自己，阿斯塔看着佐拉的眼睛，感觉自己快要被吸进去了，也就是这么一愣神，阿斯塔最后的抵挡机会彻底没有了。

佐拉的膝盖抵开阿斯塔的两腿，俯身在阿斯塔耳边说道：“那我这样，你觉得我还是伙伴吗？”说完也不等阿斯塔回应，头便开始往下，轻轻地在脖颈处咬着，噬手也顺着腰际缓缓想上探索着。

佐拉的手确实是冰冷的，在阿斯塔的肌肤上划过总能带来一些异样的刺激，阿斯塔努力挣扎着，可呼吸却也开始粗重。“喂，佐拉，你干嘛。”佐拉轻呵一声，湿热的气体打在阿斯塔的脖颈间，又带起了一阵颤栗。

“你说过吧，你相信伙伴。那我对你做出这种事，我还算是伙伴吗？”佐拉的声音压低，手顺着阿斯塔肌理分明的线条抚摸着，缓缓地划过那些伤疤，偶尔略过新添的伤口，带来的痒意和其他奇怪的感觉让气氛逐渐升温。

从未经历过这种事让阿斯塔此刻脑内乱成了一团浆糊，他断断续续地开口道：“你……你就是伙伴啊……黑色暴牛团的大家……大家都是伙……伙伴。哈……”简单的一句话阿斯塔却说了许久，期间佐拉的手不停地在阿斯塔的身上作怪，他的头埋在阿斯塔的脖间，伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下，微涩的汗水也卷入口中，感受到阿斯塔此刻紊乱的气息，佐拉恶意地咧开嘴笑了。

“是嘛……”没头没脑地话语隐匿在暧昧的水渍声里，佐拉的头再次向下，这次他的目标转向了胸前的两点，佐拉轻轻地咬住，感受到这次阿斯塔变得更加激烈的反应以后，他含住嘴中的乳首向上扯。

阿斯塔双眼瞪大，身体一下子绷紧了，佐拉的手顺着往下摸去，终于来到了刚才没有触及的领域，他缓缓将阿斯塔的裤子褪去，最后挂在腿间。手往两腿之间探去，阿斯塔现在如同一个待宰的羔羊，被带入了佐拉的节奏之中，呼吸声早就乱了套了，阿斯塔现在身体已经软的不成样子。

佐拉将被扔在一边的药捡了回来，单手挤了一些在指尖。“没想过会有这么一天，就将就着用吧。不过也没事，反正臭矮子你不是很能吃吗？”佐拉特意加重了能吃两个字，他看向阿斯塔。此刻阿斯塔已经完全陷入了情欲之中，面色潮红，平日里亮眼无比的翠绿色眼眸都覆上了一层水光，与平日的大喊大叫完全不同，阿斯塔此刻细细地呻吟着，像极了渴望得到哺乳的一只小奶猫。

佐拉的手探入了阿斯塔身后的甬道之中，冰冷的药膏刺激地阿斯塔猛地一缩，佐拉的手便被夹在了入口处，他冷吸一口气，另一只手再次抚慰着两腿之间的小阿斯塔，声音轻柔，宛若在哄一个没得到糖吃的小孩子一样：“放松，阿斯塔，乖，放松。对，好孩子，就是这样。”

“嗯……佐，佐拉，果然这样子好奇怪啊，为什么要碰这里。”阿斯塔喘息着，平日里清脆的少年音因此刻的情色而变了调，连声音里都带着一丝甜腻，佐拉犹豫了一下，还是取下了面罩，阿斯塔瞪大了眼睛，下一刻他就被迫闭上了。佐拉吻住了他的眼部，阿斯塔下意识地闭上让佐拉吻在眼皮上。

佐拉似乎愉悦极了，再向后穴探入了一根手指，原本的凉意也被这个炙热的甬道给温暖了，他的手不停地在穴内探索着，进行开拓，发出充满情色韵味的水渍声，即使是没有经历过这档子事的阿斯塔也不禁为这个声音羞红了脸。不过让这个粗神经的家伙害羞可真是不容易啊。

“喂，臭矮子，你听听，这可是你的身体发出的声音。爽吗？嗯？”佐拉最后的尾音上挑，阿斯塔听着耳根都在发烫了，但是他也无法保持清醒了，他此时的感官近乎全被调动到了身后被人侵入的禁地，他甚至能感受到自己的后穴可耻地吸附，被填满的快感。初入的不适过后，阿斯塔完全沉浸在其中了，佐拉的手指按了按。

“是这里吧。”阿斯塔的脚趾一下子蜷缩起来，前面的马眼处也在流出液体，佐拉笑了笑，“看来没找错啊，好了。”他将手指抽出，用食指和大拇指搓了搓，上面晶亮的液体无不昭告着此刻阿斯塔的渴望。佐拉还恶趣味地往阿斯塔眼前凑了凑，看见阿斯塔的脸又红了几分后，他满意地放过了阿斯塔。

他将阿斯塔的腿向上折，摆成了一个M型，开拓好的粉嫩的小穴在没有了填充物后不住地收缩着，似乎在邀请着佐拉的到来。阿斯塔不好意思地别过脸，佐拉这才褪去了裤子，他将自己的肉棒抵在阿斯塔的穴口前，摩擦了几下，穴口一阵紧缩，惹得佐拉差点没忍住直接一插到底。

“喂，我的伙伴，你就不制止我一下？”与自己早已坚挺的欲望相反，佐拉的声音依旧这么冷静，阿斯塔转过头来，似乎对佐拉这个称呼感到不满。“怎么，你后悔了？现在可来不及了，臭小鬼，你也该长大了，这是教训，以后可不能轻信别人了。”

说完佐拉挺动腰身，进入了那个温暖而紧致的地方，被紧紧包裹的感觉过于美好，佐拉忍不住倒吸一口冷气。“嘶。”

“好痛！！！佐拉你出去，我不来了啊！”本来已经迷迷糊糊的阿斯塔一下子清醒过来，他身体绷紧，不断地排斥着佐拉的进去，佐拉感受到自己被夹裹地越来越紧，忍不住拍了阿斯塔的屁股一下，清脆的响声传来，阿斯塔愣了一下，佐拉也愣了。手感挺好，佐拉在心里想着，到并没有说出来。

他开始缓缓地抽动着，将柱身抽出到只剩一个头，再猛地插进去，就这么重复着这个简单的动作，阿斯塔刚开始还在不满地挣扎着，后来却也适应了这个抽插，不满地闷哼声转化成了呻吟。

并没有掩饰的想法，阿斯塔就这么哼了出来，少年略带奶音的呻吟像是撒娇，佐拉的耳根痒痒的，他握住阿斯塔的腰，抽插的动作逐渐猛烈起来，肉体拍打的声音充盈了整个屋子，伴随着呻吟旋绕，若是有人经过，听见这声音恐怕会害羞的立马跑开。

佐拉腰身动作不停，他低头再次开始在阿斯塔的上半身造作，这次他不再是挑逗乳首，他顺着舔弄着阿斯塔的伤口，上了药后火辣的触感此刻变成了情欲的升温剂，略带的痒意也让欲望燃烧的更浓。阿斯塔彻底陷入了情欲的浪潮里，翠绿的眼眸里充斥着欲望。

佐拉刚开始轻轻舔弄的动作变成了噬咬，刚刚结了血痂的伤口被啃开，又开始汩汩冒血，佐拉舔了舔滚落的血珠，他的汗水滴落下来，和两人狼藉交合处流出的体液一起打湿了床单。

血不停地冒着，似乎因为此时的激动，让伤口更难结痂，舌苔粗糙的触感和后穴抽插的快感让阿斯塔停止了思考，他只能不住地细声哼着，佐拉忽然想起了以前小时候出去玩时看见的小猫咪，在没有妈妈在身边时就是这样的。

可能是对这个小孩的怜爱让佐拉软了心肠，连抽插的动作也轻缓了许多，结果换来了阿斯塔不满地哼声，阿斯塔夹了夹后穴，“佐拉，嗯，哈，你，你快点。”少年的音调就像是一个无理地提着要求的娇蛮小孩，佐拉这才惊觉这还是个未成年的小孩，此刻他冒出来的孩子气让佐拉的心情格外愉悦。  
“好，好。”说着他又加速抽插着，听着阿斯塔餍足的呻吟他甚至又硬了几分。

就这样过了许久，阿斯塔身上已经有点点精斑，这都是他自己的，第一次佐拉抚慰着他的东西射了出来，后面的几次完全是靠后穴的高潮射了，他都不知道自己高潮了几次了，身后那根东西还在不停地抽插着，阿斯塔的体力再好也受不住了。他的声音里略带了一点哭腔：“不要了，不要了。我好累了，我不想来了。”

佐拉一下子笑了：“你平时不是喊着还没完吗？怎么这个时候不喊了？”阿斯塔并没有回答他的话，佐拉亲了亲阿斯塔的嘴角，他发现自己对这个热血白痴是没辙了，下身迅速挺动了几下，佐拉终于射在了阿斯塔的后穴之中。

“哈，完了吗？”阿斯塔喘着粗气，刚才最后炙热的精液射入他的身体里时，他又跟着去了一次，此时他是完全虚脱了。

“没有。”佐拉忽然开口道，眼里闪过一丝打趣的光，阿斯塔一听，本来已经没有力气的身体又涌起了一些体力，连连往后退，“不来了，不来了。”

佐拉已经又将面罩带上了，此刻尖利的獠牙在阿斯塔看来就像要吃人的野兽闪着寒光的牙齿，事实上他也确实被吃了。

“白痴，我要给你清理你后面的东西。不然你明天会生病的。”佐拉嗤笑一声，阿斯塔不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，张开大腿，大大咧咧地笑着对佐拉说道：“这样啊，那拜托你啦！谢谢啊。”

看着白浊的精液顺着鲜红的穴口往下流时，佐拉的喉结动了动。

最终在等佐拉清理完毕以后，阿斯塔睡了过去，佐拉看着阿斯塔安静的模样，忽然还有一点不适应，他看到自己依旧昂扬的欲望，无奈地扶了扶额。

“臭矮子，你倒是睡了啊。”他想起之前在屏幕里看见的那一幕，早在舌尖打转过无数遍的话语还是没有出口，他拿出备用的床单被套，床上的狼藉也被收拾干净。阿斯塔就乖巧地躺在床的一角，与白日的吵闹完全不同。

之前的床单被随意地扔在一边，上面隐隐可以看见的痕迹都在昭告着二人之前的疯狂。

佐拉坐在阿斯塔的身边，低垂着头。“你为什么不拒绝啊，臭矮子。你很快就挣脱了吧。”

“因为如果当时我拒绝了，佐拉一定就会立马离我远远的吧，好不容易才成为伙伴并肩作战过，因为这点事就又离开了不是很可惜吗？”本来早该睡着了的阿斯塔睁着眼睛，平静地看着天花板，脱离了情欲后的翠绿色眼眸依旧亮的惊人。

“这点小事？你知道刚才发生了什么吗？”佐拉在最初得到回应的惊讶后就又恢复了平静，他带着面罩，看起来依旧是咧着嘴笑的模样。深蓝色的眼眸紧紧盯着阿斯塔。

“啊，大概清楚的，以前酒馆的大叔总喜欢在喝醉以后乱说，大概就是做爱吧。”平静地吐出了字眼让佐拉眉心一跳，“知道你还……”

“那些大叔说是和喜欢的人才能做，我也喜欢佐拉啊，大概没问题吧。”听见那个喜欢以后，佐拉的心跳甚至停了一秒，之后他又啼笑皆非。

“白痴，不一样啊。”“唉！！！！”“所以说你是白痴啊。”

“可恶你和帅气面罩男别嚣张，我！！！！”  
佐拉俯下身子，最终还是没有吻上阿斯塔的嘴唇，他来到阿斯塔的颈间，狠狠地咬了下去，带着铁锈的味道瞬间涌入他的口腔，佐拉觉得自己的心口似是缺了一角，正汩汩地流着血，而此刻是与这儿联通了，不断地涌入自己的心脏。

“疼疼疼！！！！你在干嘛啊！！”阿斯塔惊呼出声。  
“疼了。”佐拉闷声说道，阿斯塔不满地大声呼呼道，“痛的是我吧！！！！你快放开我！！！”

佐拉咬住的力道狠地像是要咬下一块肉，阿斯塔愣了一下，然后想了想，生涩地抚摸上佐拉的头发，佐拉的身体一下子僵硬了。

“没事了，我回来了。”阿斯塔脑袋里努力地回想着小时候修女莉莉怎么安慰自己的，佐拉一下子放开了阿斯塔，神色复杂。

“你在干嘛？”  
“啊？安慰你啊。”  
“痛的是你吧。”  
“你还知道啊！！！！混蛋！！”  
“白痴。”  
“哈？”

佐拉想他大概是会错意了。在屏幕的另一端，少年眼神灼亮，他笑着说：“我还是更喜欢佐拉。”

“白痴。”佐拉嗤笑一声，却不知道自己究竟在说谁。


End file.
